


Cabin Boy

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple makes a desperate decision. (Hookfire AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> A Hookfire AU that wouldn't stop bugging me until I started writing it.

“I won’t do it! I won’t go!” Baelfire yelled, finally coming to the realization that his papa wasn’t kidding. He was serious. “You can’t make me!” He yelled again, shoving the bowl of food in front of him across the table and onto the floor. Given, there wasn’t much food in it to begin with. That was one of their biggest problems.  
  
“Bae… Calm down. Be reasonable with me.” Rumple pleaded with his boy. It broke his heart to have to do it, but it was in Baelfire’s best interest. “It’s the only choice I have. I can’t send you out there with the other children to fight, I won’t. You’ll surely die and I could never live with myself.”  
  
“Then I’ll fight, and maybe I’ll die. The law says I’m old enough.” Bae retorted, crossing his arms across his chest and stiffening his jaw, though it didn’t have the effect he imagined it would. His face was still much too boyish to achieve the stoic image he had in his head.  
  
Rumple shook his head. “I don’t care what the law says, Bae. I’m not sending my boy off to die. I’m doing this because it’s the best chance we have. The best chance you have. He’ll take you far away from here and you’ll never have to worry about ogres or wars ever again.”  
  
Baelfire’s steadfast look broke long before he thought it would. “So your answer to everything is to sell me?” He asked, his voice cracking midway through. Rumple was quick to shake his head. “I’m not selling you Bae. I’m giving you a better life. You’ll have so much more than I can offer you when you’re with him than-”  
  
“And in return for me, he gives you gold. That’s selling me.” Baelfire interrupted. Rumple slammed his fist down on the table, effectively doing nothing but hurting his hand. “Bae. Even if you don’t go to war, you’ll die. We have no money. I can’t feed you, I can’t clothe you. I can’t provide for you, and do you know how that makes me feel, Bae?” Rumple asked, his eyes filling with tears. “Terrible. The reason I didn’t go to the war was to give you a better life, one I knew you wouldn’t have if I went off and died. And I’m failing at it.” He took a deep breath, trying to regain his composure and talk calmly to his son. “He’s giving me enough to live out my life in peace. It won’t be luxurious, it’s just surviving. And this way, I know you’re taken care of. You deserve that, Bae.”  
  
Baelfire still shook his head, but he remained quiet. He knew his father spoke the truth. They weren’t getting by anymore. Dinners were less and less each night and Bae’s clothes weren’t what you could call well-fitting. Spinners weren’t making any money, not with the war still going on.

 

~~~

  
  
Rumple rarely went to the bar. But it was late, Bae was old enough to stay home by himself and he felt like forgetting his worries for at least a few hours. It was there that he’d met Killian Jones. A man well-dressed and elegantly spoken, who wasn’t shy to show that he was well off by the way he bought rounds for the entire house. Rumple hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but with the captain and his crew sitting so close and talking so loudly it was hard not to.  
  
Someone had made a joke, and they all laughed loudly, along with their captain. “That’s a cabin boy’s job!” One yelled, earning a few more laughs. “Well we haven’t got a cabin boy, have we mates? Looks like you’re stuck with the job.” Killian answered with a grin, picking his tankard up for another drink as the men laughed some more. After a few minutes Killian got up to return to the bar and order another round, and Rumple worked up the courage to speak to him.  
  
“Did I hear correctly that you were looking to hire a boy?” He asked, barely heard over the noise of the bar but Killian managed. He did look puzzled for a moment, then realization struck him. “The cabin boy?” He asked, and  Rumple nodded. “Well, we were just joking. I’ve no real need for one.” The captain shrugged. He caught Rumple’s expression, which fell at hearing that Killian hadn’t been serious. “Do you know of a boy that needs to be put to work?” Killian asked curiously, and Rumple nodded. “My son. He’s fourteen, almost fifteen. It’s been a miracle they haven’t collected him yet to make him fight in the war. But I fear even if he doesn’t go to war, he’ll starve in my care.” Rumple detailed, rather sadly.  
  
Having a cabin boy around might not be such a bad idea, Killian thought after hearing the man’s story. There were jobs on the ship that even the smallest of his men had difficulty doing, tight spaces in the rigging and small corners in the hold that couldn’t be accessed by men. “Well, let me meet this boy. Maybe we can work something out?” Killian suggested, and Rumple looked up, his excitement at the prospect of Baelfire having a paying job almost breaking through the miserable disposition that had settled in so deeply in his expression. “He’s at home. We don’t live far, I could take you there now.” He said, standing up and grabbing his walking stick. Killian noted that as well. “I see we have something in common.” He said with a quirk of his eyebrow. He raised his hand, and with his other, turned it and removed it. Rumple was slightly startled as Killian replaced his fake hand and grinned. “Now, the boy?” He reminded cheerfully, taking a few coins from his pocket and dropping them on the bar to pay for Rumple’s drink. Rumple nodded and lead him to their home. 

The house was a quick walk away from the bar, though it was a rather slow walk for Rumplestiltskin. Killian didn’t mind though, his men could do without him for some time and they weren’t leaving port anytime soon. “You say he’s almost fifteen? Has he worked before?” Killian asked, making small talk while they walked. Rumple shook his head. “No. Before the war I was earning enough to support us both. But now, spinners are lucky to have work at all, let alone work that pays well. I haven’t had much good fortune.”  
  
When they arrived at the house, Rumple invited Killian in only to find that Bae was already asleep in his bed. “Should I wake him? He can’t have been sleeping for long.” Rumple suggested, and Killian shook his head as he looked at the boy. He was thin, their lack of money obvious in that and the state of their home and clothing. But even with the smudges of dirt left on his face from the day, the light from the fire eliminated his face perfectly and Killian thought to himself that he’d never seen such beauty before. And there it was before him, in the form of a sleeping boy, which was one he wouldn’t have expected. “Let us speak outside so we don’t wake him.” Killian suggested in a hushed tone, and lead the way back outside.  
  
“I’ll take him.” Killian said once they were outside, and Rumple was ready to apologize, assuming that the captain was going to say he wasn’t interested. So this came as a bit of a surprise. “You will?” He asked, and the pirate nodded. “But, while I can guarantee he will be much better off on my ship than in the fields of war, I cannot tell you with any certainty that you’ll ever see him again. Our voyages are long ones, and it’ll be quite a long time between visits at each port.” He explained. He was the captain and could of course change this so that they did manage to stop by every once in a while, but he felt a sudden greed and possessiveness over the boy already. He didn’t even have him yet, and he already didn’t want to bring him back.  
  
Rumple considered Killian’s words for a moment in silence. He looked at their house, and in the window to Bae’s sleeping form. Jones took the opportunity to speak again, hoping to encourage Rumple to say yes. “I understand that even though the boy will be taken care of, it does leave you here alone with no work. I can offer you gold, enough for you to survive while your boy is gone.” He suggested. That seemed to do it for Rumple, and though the guilt already gnawed at his nerves, he nodded. They would both survive, even though they wouldn’t be together. It was the best, and only plan of action where everyone was taken care of. So he had to take it.


	2. Delivery

  
“So how long do I have?” Baelfire asked, still not the slightest bit pleased with his father’s decision. Rumple sighed. “I have to bring you to the docks at sunset. They were supposed to leave this morning but the captain made arrangements so I could spend a few more hours with you.”  
  
“And you decide to wait until the last minute to tell me?” Bae asked, his shoulders slumping down as he gave up his resistance in favor or just sadness, and some worry. He could see it was starting to get dark already outside, that’s when they normally sat down for dinner. Rumple didn’t answer. The truth was, he didn’t have the heart to tell Bae until it was almost too late. He stood up and grabbed his walking stick. “Is there anything here you’d like to take with you?” He asked as he looked around their house. Baelfire sighed, and shook his head silently. Rumple nodded, and patted Baelfire on the shoulder as he headed for the door. “We best get going, son.”  
  
The walk to the docks was silent as well, save for the few times Rumple tried to start a conversation with Baelfire, which didn’t work out as he thought it would. But he had to stick to his plan. It was what was best for Bae. He kept repeating that in his head as the ships began to appear through the trees. Baelfire looked at them al silently, wondering which one he was doomed to be on.  
  
Rumple spotted Killian overseeing his men as they carried their supplies onto the ship and down into the hold and took Bae over to him. He’d replaced the face hand attachment with his usual hook attachment. Killian smiled when he noticed them, and told the men to keep going while he met Rumple and Bae half way in their walk. “Well look who’s awake.” He smiled at Baelfire, who continued to just scowl and look away from both Killian and his father. Killian instead turned his attention to Rumple. “We’ll be ready to set sail shortly. Our supplies are almost loaded.” He reached for a pouch that was attached to his belt and handed it over to Rumplestiltskin.  
  
“That’s for you.” Killian said, then looked at Bae. “They’ll be finished up any minute. I’ll give you two another moment, and then I’m afraid we really must be going.” He said with a little nod, and walked back over to the ship. Rumple turned to Bae and pulled him over by his arm to hug him, even though it wasn’t returned. Not right away. Rumple was crying yet again as he felt Bae’s arms finally wrap around him and return his hug. “It’s going to be ok, Bae. You’ll be fine.” He said, his hand moving to his sons hair, the hair that flowed in dark curls just as his mother’s once had.  
  
Baelfire sniffled, but wiped his tears on his sleeve before anyone could see them as he stepped back from Rumple. Killian glanced over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure his investment wasn’t being run off with. The crew announced that they were done, and he commanded them to get the ship ready to go. Then he made his way back to Rumple and Bae.  
  
“Time to go.” Killian announced as he reached them, and Baelfire finally looked him in the eye. He was possibly more beautiful awake than he was asleep. Baelfire broke their stare to hug his father once more, causing Rumple to sob once again. Killian sighed, giving them another minute. The crew signaled him from the boat that everything was ready. He took Baelfire by the arm and pulled him away from his father. “Let’s go, lad.” He said softly. Bae resisted as Killian pulled him across the dock and up the ramp to the ship. He pulled himself free of Killian’s grip and ran back to the side of the ship, stepping back onto the ramp. Killian pulled him back again onto the deck of the ship, though Baelfire fought against him, struggling to get away and escape the ship. The captain just held onto him tightly.  
  
The ramp was pulled down behind them and the ship started drifting away from the dock. Baelfire gave up his struggle and his shoulders fell once more. Killian patted the boy’s shoulder, much like his father did often, and left Bae to attend to the wheel. He nodded toward one of the other crew and signaled him to keep a close watch on the boy. Bae stood in place, and watched until the dock faded from sight. Rumple stayed the whole time, until the ship was no longer visible and then some before he finally turned to make his way back to his home.  
  
It was well into the night when Killian left Smee to the helm and went to where Baelfire still stood, staring off into the sea. “C’mon boy. Let’s get you settled in.” He said, putting an arm around Bae and leading him down below deck. Baelfire took the opportunity to look around curiously. “Where am I going to sleep?” He spoke up as he saw the room full of bunks and hammocks. It didn’t seem like enough room for all the men he’d seen getting onto the ship. “Not in there.” Killian answered, opening the door on the opposite wall to reveal his quarters.  
  
He let Bae in first and followed, closing the door. “Why not in there?” Baelfire asked, looking around at the much more lavish room than the one he’d seen previously. The bed was large and looked comfortable. There were maps and books scattered through the room, on tables and shelves. “Because for one, its too crowded in there now without you. And for two, I don’t know if I want to risk you doing anything silly, like jumping overboard in the middle of the night.” The captain shrugged, and Baelfire gave him a look. “How am I to work for you if you already don’t trust me?” Baelfire questioned. Killian smiled, kneeling to open a trunk at the foot of his bed. “Don’t take it personally, m’boy. I don’t trust anyone right away. It’s a pirate thing.”  
  
Killian started pulling out clothes, looking them over and either putting them over his knee to keep them out of the way or onto the bed. Soon, there was a small pile on the bed and he shoved the rest back inside of the trunk. When the trunk was closed, he pointed the pile out to Bae. “Those should just about fit you. The pants might need to be rolled. As well as the sleeves on the shirt and jacket, but it’ll do for now until we find you something better. As for those,” Killian motioned to the clothes Bae was wearing, “well, you can just throw them out.” Killian picked up another shirt he’d put on the bed and held it out for Bae. “Just change into this for now. It’s late so there’s no point getting dressed in all that just to go to sleep.”  
  
Baelfire took the shirt and looked at it, then at Killian. “You still didn’t tell me where I’m sleeping.” The teen said. Hook smiled, and pointed at the bed. “Left side is yours. Closest to the wall so I can make sure you don’t sneak out.” The captain explained, taking off his coat and hanging it up, then sitting down to take off his boots. Baelfire stared at him for a long minute to see if he was going to reveal that he’d been joking, but Killian didn’t. He huffed a little, then looked at Killian expectantly. When the captain didn’t notice, Bae cleared his throat, and Killian looked up questioningly. “Could I have some privacy at least?” He asked, glancing at the door.  
  
Killian laughed. “You’ve a lot to learn, boy.” He grinned. “This is the captain’s quarters and I am the captain. I don’t get kicked out for anything. Also, you live on a boat now, with more than a handful of other men. Modesty isn’t something that you should cling to or I’m afraid you’ll be in for a shock. Now get changed and stop being silly.” He said as he stood again, unbuttoning his shirt as he continued to get himself ready to go to sleep.


	3. Hard Work

Killian found out a few things that night. First was the fact that he wasn’t used to sharing his bed, given that once Bae had half of it, it suddenly didn’t feel so large and luxurious. But he didn’t mind so much, as Baelfire took on quite the angelic appearance while he slept, with all traces of attitude and teen angst wiped away. He fell asleep as well soon enough. It didn’t last long before he learned his next lesson. Bae was not a sound sleeper. He tossed and turned, and every time he did, Killian was woken up. In the morning, Killian determined that Baelfire was also not accustomed to sharing a bed, as the boy managed to sprawl himself across the bed and the captain sometime in the night.  
  
It was certainly better than finding that he’d escaped in the night, Killian thought as he removed the boy from on top of him and got up to get dressed. When he was, he did his morning rounds to make sure everything on the ship had gone smoothly during the night. The crew was just starting to come alive as well, coming out of their quarters and starting with their usual jobs on the ship. It wasn’t long before Baelfire came out onto the deck in his new clothes that fit just about the way Killian imagined they would. “I see I was right about those.” He said, motioning to Bae’s clothes as the boy walked up the stairs and over to where Killian stood at the helm.  
  
“Yeah. Not too bad. But the jacket and shirt were still too big so I got a belt out of that trunk. I hope you don’t mind…” He asked, pulling the belt that he’d had to wrap twice around himself a little tighter. Killian just shrugged. “That’s fine. Did you throw those rags out?” He asked, glancing over and then looking back out at the sea. Baelfire’s eyebrows bunched together. “Those _rags_ were my clothes. My father made them for me. I’m not throwing them out.”  
  
Killian looked at Bae once more when he heard the attitude in the boys words and saw the look on his face. “I just assumed you would like nicer clothes. Most people do.” The captain looked over Bae again, a good look this time. He did make quite the handsome little pirate in his new clothes. Much improvement over the dirty and torn clothes he’d shown up in. “I told your father you would be taken care of. That you would want for nothing. That was his biggest worry. You.” Hook explained. “I don’t plan on breaking my word. You can keep those clothes if that’s what makes you happy.” He nodded some, thinking to himself that it was going to be tougher than he thought it would be to get on Baelfire’s good side.  
  
“When do I start working?” Baelfire asked, moving past the subject of his clothes. He actually did like his new clothes. They were nicer than anything he could ever remember wearing. All his clothes had been made by his father, who also made clothes for his mother, and himself. One time, and only once, had they bought clothes from the market. He went with his papa to buy a dress for his mother on her birthday. And she had loved it so much. He liked memories like that, back when everything was good.  
  
“You already are.” Hook answered, glancing over again. “Your job is to do what you’re told to do.  Mainly by me but if someone else on the crew needs you to do something then you do that too. If you aren’t already doing something for me, in which case you tell them to wait. It could be just about anything, from running below decks to get something from the crew cabin on up to climbing the rigging to attach a line.”  
  
“The rigging?” Baelfire asked, looking confused. Hook smiled, letting go of the wheel to point upwards. “The rigging.” He repeated, and Bae looked up to see what Hook meant. All he saw were the ropes and the sails and all the little hooks and loops that held it together. It then dawned on him that that’s what Hook meant. “I can’t climb that!” Bae protested, looking at Hook as if he were mad.  
  
Killian just shrugged again. “You’ll have to learn. It’s your job now.” Baelfire sighed and looked up again. He had no idea how he was supposed to be able to just learn something like that. He thought maybe later he could watch and see how the other members of the crew did it. “How do I get paid?” Was his next question. It would have been a simple question for any other employer. For a Pirate Captain, it was a bit more complicated. “You get paid when the rest of us do. Whatever profits we make, by whatever means we make them, are split amongst the whole crew.”  
  
Baelfire nodded a little, understanding for the most part. He understood the fact that they were pirates, and knew generally how they got their money and he supposed the rest he would learn soon enough. “So when is the next time that happens?” He asked curiously, and Hook just laughed. “Unless you’ve got a secret treasure map in your pocket, it’ll be whenever I get a good tip. Right now we’re heading to a new port. Yours didn’t give me any good information so we just got supplies and left right back out. Next stop should be promising. I know a few people there.” As Killian explained, Baelfire stepped over and leaned on the wheel housing.  
  
“So it’s… it’s real pirate stuff. Treasure maps and plundering and… all of it?” Baelfire asked next. “Aye.” Killian nodded. “It’s not all fun and games either. When we overtake another ship they don’t just surrender nicely. They fight back. For you, it’s best to just stay out of the way and let the crew do the fighting. They’re skilled at it, you’ll just get killed.” Bae raised his eyebrows at hearing that. He hadn’t thought about the possibility of dying. It hadn’t been a concern until that moment. Little did he know, Killian had no intentions of letting him die.  
  
“Your first task aboard the ship is going to be easy. We just replenished our stocks. Go down into the hold and move everything new behind all the old stuff. Alonzo should already be down there working on that. Just tell him I sent you to help and he’ll tell you what to do.” Killian instructed him. Baelfire did not look pleased at all. “I saw the boxes they were loading onto the ship. There were a ton of them. And they were huge.” He complained. Killian grinned. “That does sound troublesome, doesn’t it? I think that just means you might want to hurry so you can finish before it’s time for supper. If not, you don’t get any.”  
  
That was a rule aboard the ship. If you don’t pull your weight you don’t get a cut of anything. Food included. Though it was Baelfire’s first duty on The Jolly Roger, and surely if he didn’t get done the captain would still let him eat. He just wanted something to motivate the boy. “Go on, then.” Killian said, nodding toward the stairs that lead below decks. Baelfire sighed, having no argument for the job and turned to walk away and down the stairs.  
  
It was hours before Killian saw Baelfire coming up above deck with Alonzo behind him. He took that as a sign that they were finished. “How did he do?” He called out to the other pirate. Alonzo shrugged. “Better than no help at all.” He called back, then went to join the others for supper. Bae on the other hand, looked exhausted. Killian smiled. He remembered those days, the first days of hard work. They were always he worst. But Baelfire had a toughness in him, Killian could see that easily. He would make a fine pirate someday. “Go get something to eat, boy. You’ve earned it.” He called over to Baelfire. Bae looked over at the captain, and nodded, saying nothing as he went down the stairs sluggishly to join the rest of the crew.  
  
As Killian’s turn at the wheel ended, he’d realized that he didn’t see Bae come up after he’d sent him to eat. He silently hoped the boy hadn’t gotten into any mischief as he made his way down the stairs. He stopped in the crew cabin and was told that Baelfire was last seen going into the captain’s room after he ate. So Killian went there next, and could only smile after he’d opened the door. Baelfire had fallen asleep, not even bothering to get changed or pull the covers back. Killian shook his head as he made his way over to the boy. He pulled Bae’s shoes off and carefully moved him over to his own side of the bed. “Goodnight, Bae.” Killian whispered as Baelfire pulled his pillow closer and snuggled into it. 


	4. Surprise

Baelfire did something that surprised almost all of the crew. He’d survived the first week onboard the ship. They were all even making bets behind his back, watching him collapse anywhere and everywhere on deck after a day of long hard work, wagering on how long until he begged the Captain to take him back home. But Killian watched closely, making sure that Bae was alright, but also watching for signs of him giving up. He’d come up against the boy’s will, so he felt safe in assuming there would be none of those signs. And he was right.  
  
The boy was still exhausted after working all day, but he was managing to stay awake a little longer each night after he had his supper. The crew usually took that time for their fun. Good morale was essential when you were out on a ship for months at a time sometimes. They would drink, tell stories, sing if they were feeling especially cheerful… or drunk. And Bae would sit back and watch them, listening and laughing. Killian leaned in the doorway of the crew’s cabin one night while they were particularly loud, singing an old sea chantey. He grinned when he noticed Baelfire, smiling and even singing along some of the words he knew.   
  
For Bae, he was just happy to be included. They hadn’t given him any mercy, even though he was a beginner on the ship. But that was what pushed him harder, knowing that they weren’t going to cut him a break. If he messed up he was going to hear about it from everyone. That’s just how things worked on the ship, he'd noticed. So he did his best not to mess up. Killian had only stopped in to let them know that they would be docking in the morning, and that they would be staying for one night, and leaving out the next morning. The crew knew what this meant, but Bae didn’t.   
  
When Killian left, Bae got up to follow him, knowing that he was going to bed and Bae was in the habit of going to sleep at the same time. “Why don’t I have my own bed yet? Do you still not trust that I won’t jump overboard?” Baelfire asked as he came into the room. Hook was sitting down, taking off his boots and looked up momentarily as Bae entered the room. “There’s no room for a bed, if you haven’t noticed.” Killian answered gesturing around the room. The crew quarters were overflowing, so that was not an option either.  
  
Baelfire started getting himself changed as well, but didn’t stop with his questioning while he did so. “What about a hammock. They don’t take up much room.” The boy suggested, changing into the sleeping shirt he’d been given. Killian laughed. “Where do you suppose you’ll hang a hammock?” He asked. Bae started looking around the room. “No.” Hook answered before Bae could even ask. “As much as I would love to wake up one morning without a new bruise from your kicking, there’s just no room.”   
  
Secretly, Hook liked it. He didn’t mind the bruises and the waking up at all hours of the night as Bae flopped around and got comfortable in his sleep. He didn’t mind having to push the boy off of him every other morning so he could get out of bed either. Killian appreciated Bae on many levels, especially now that he’d given up on his bratty attitude. He was a hard worker, and funny when he wanted to be. He did his job and didn’t ask too many questions anymore. Mostly. He still had his moments of curiosity and Hook usually obliged.   
  
“Why are we stopping tomorrow? The supplies are still almost full.” Baelfire asked after he was changed. He hung his clothes over the trunk like he normally did and got into bed, scooting over to his side while Hook finished changing. “Because we’re not stopping for supplies. We’re stopping for information. I happen to know a man there that knows lots of secrets. And for a price, he’ll tell me one of those secrets.” Killian explained.  
  
“Couldn’t he just lie and take your money?” Baelfire asked, pulling the blankets up over himself and laying down on his pillow. Killian smirked. “He could. But then I’d kill him. And I wager that’s not worth it to him.” Baelfire’s eyebrows raised as he heard this, and Killian just turned to finish changing. When he was done he got into bed as well, extinguishing the lamp near his bedside and laying down. After barely a moment of silence, Baelfire spoke up.  
  
“Have you killed many people?” He asked quietly. Killian took in a deep breath and sighed. “That depends on what you define as ‘many’.” He shrugged a bit, turning over on his side and facing away from Bae as he closed his eyes. Bae thought about that answer, and whether or not he wanted to press. His mind made the decision for him. “More than a few?” He suggested, staring at the back of Killian’s head in the dim light. Killian opened his eyes.   
  
“Piracy isn’t a friendly profession, Bae. We make enemies. Enemies try to kill us, and we have to kill them first if they try.” He said softly. “Enemies or people that lie to you…” Bae said, obviously not too keen on the idea of anyone being killed. “Well one can’t be a successful pirate if no one takes him seriously. Pirates are to be feared, fear keeps people honest. If word gets out that someone lied to me and took my money and I did nothing about it, then I would no longer be taken seriously.”   
  
It made sense to Bae, even if he didn’t like it much. Of course the life of a pirate couldn’t just be filled with the fun of adventures. Killian had told him that himself in one of their first conversations. There were dark sides to it, people died, and that could be any day of the week. Baelfire turned over as well, pulling the blanket a little tighter around him and uneasily falling asleep. Killian hated to put such violent thoughts into Baelfire’s head, especially just before bed, but the boy needed to know the reality of his new life.  
  
The next morning, right on time, they were coming up onto a new city. The crew was readying the ship to dock and that meant Baelfire was running around getting this and fetching that for whoever yelled loudest. Once they were close enough the ropes were thrown out to the dock, looping around the bollards to make sure the ship didn’t drift away while unattended. Once everyone was done yelling at him, Bae just stayed out of the way. The men brought out the ramp and laid it out, connecting the ship to the dock. A few men went down first to tie the ropes tighter on the dock.   
  
The rest of the crew went off the ship at their own pace, going in all directions. They all had their own ways to spend a day in port. Some looked for the tavern, some looked for women, and some just looked for a place to rest and have a warm meal. Baelfire went across the ramp and onto the dock when there were only a few men left aboard. He took a few steps out onto the dock and looked around at the unfamiliar city. It looked big and busy, nothing like his home. Just as he took another step forward, prepared to continue down the dock and toward the city, he was pulled backward by his jacket and turned with a glare to see who was pulling him, only to meet Hook’s gaze.   
  
“You stay with me.” Hook said, letting go of Bae’s jacket. The boy straightened out his clothes and looked up again. “Why? The other men get to do what they want.” He questioned as Killian began to walk. He didn’t hesitate in following. “Because the other men are men. You are not. You don’t know your way around this city and you certainly can’t protect yourself well enough to be let to wander around on your own. So you’ll be staying with me.” The safest place for Bae would be on the ship, locked in Killian’s room, but Killian wasn’t so cruel. He knew the boy would do good to get off the ship for a while. “So how old do I have to be before I can go on my own?” Bae asked as they walked. And Killian shrugged. “It’s not so much about age, lad, as it is about wisdom. This is a big city, and it’s inhabitants will rob you blind without a second thought if they sense that you don’t have your wits about you.”  
  
Baelfire looked a bit confused at that. “But I haven’t got anything for them to take.” He finally said as they stepped off the dock and onto the road. Killian turned to look at him. “Oh but you do. They won’t just be after money. Clothes, shoes, those are valuable too. Some of them would even just take you.” Bae, again, was a bit shocked at his new information. “I think I’ll stick with you.” He nodded some, and Killian smiled. “Good choice.” He said, patting Bae’s back and then leading the way into the busy city streets.


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip into town makes Killian realize something he hasn't been able to put words to just yet.

Sailing into a new port was always exciting for many reasons. Getting off the ship and being able to stretch one’s legs was always a welcome event. There was also supplies and food. Different ports had different things available. And Killian was always on the lookout for a new tip to a boat full of a Monarch’s riches or the hiding place of a treasure here and there. With Baelfire in tow, his first stop was the market. It was busy, with everyone in town out doing their morning shopping. He kept a close eye on his young companion as they walked between stands and stalls where vendors were selling anything and everything.   
  
Killian made straight for the food vendors, buying meat and fresh fruit to stock the ship with. Those wouldn’t last long, but they were nice to have for the first week or two back out at sea. He paid the vendors and told them where his ship was so it could be delivered, then moved on, being sure to pull Baelfire along if he got too distracted by something.   
  
“How about some sweets, Sweet?” An elderly woman called out, catching Bae’s attention. She was smiling right at him, holding up a basket of assorted candies. “Three coppers gets you a bag full.” Bae smiled, but he shook his head. “I haven’t got any money. I’m sorry.” He told the woman.  He’d barely said the words before Killian was reaching past him, handing the woman the three coppers she asked for. Bae was surprised. He’d rarely ever been allowed to get things at the market, especially sweets. He was only allowed those once a year, on his birthday. “Thank you.” Baelfire said, looking up at Killian as the woman filled a bag for him and handed it over. “You’re welcome.” Killian smiled back as Bae put the bag in his pocket, then nodded onward and continued walking through the market.  
  
As promised when they first met, Killian found a tailor in the market, who he paid to measure Baelfire for a real jacket. When told of their tight schedule, the tailor told Killian for a bit extra, he would work through the night and have it to the ship by sunrise. Killian agreed and paid. The measuring was strange, Baelfire had never had clothes like this made for him. He’d just worn what his father handed to him. It took a bit for the tailor to get his measurements and for Killian and Bae to pick out the materials they wanted used.   
  
When they finished at the market most of their day was gone. Killian took Baelfire and headed for the nearest tavern. The ones closest to the docks would have the best tips, but they also tended to have the seediest customers. “Remember what I said about having your wits about you?” He asked Bae, who nodded. “That is especially important while we’re in here.” He said, and Baelfire nodded again as Killian opened the door to let them in.  
  
The tavern had collected quite the crowd by the time they arrived. Killian assessed the situation once they were inside, looking around the room. Being a pirate, he knew how to sniff out information and people who might have some. Seeing an elderly man in the corner, tucked away from the rest of the customers, Killian’s internal compass pointed him that way. At a nearby empty table, Killian nudged Baelfire to sit down into a seat. “Stay here while I see what I can find out. The barmaid will see you and come over. Get yourself something to eat. If she asks, tell her I’m paying.” And as soon as Bae nodded, Killian was off to talk to the dark stranger in the corner of the tavern.  
  
Baelfire took a deep breath, looking around. It was such a strange environment, with a buzz of constant chatter amongst the customers and the clanking and sliding of cups and silverware. Just as Killian predicted, the barmaid was over in minutes to ask Bae what he’d like. Bae ordered some food and soon the barmaid was bringing it back out to him.  
  
Killian introduced himself to the man, especially pointing out that he was a sailor, and asked if he could join him at his table. He couldn’t just out and say he was a pirate, though it was quite obviously that he was more than just a sailor. The man nodded though, and they began to talk of the sea and ships, an obligatory dance that would lead to the juicy bits Killian wanted to hear. Every old timer liked that, listening to the stories of the younger generation, and telling of their own glory days. That was the price to be paid. Every few minutes he would glance over in Bae’s direction, seeing that he had ordered some food and was eating. So he would continue talking with the stranger until soon, the juicy bits started to come out. The man started telling Killian of how the military of their kingdom was grossly overpaid in a time of peace such as then while the citizens were left to starve. He also gave mention of a ship he knew of, one that carried the military payroll. And in a time of peace, one that would be lightly guarded.  
  
While Killian continued to fish for details, Baelfire finished up his meal. Having a hot meal was something he’d almost forgotten. His father wasn’t the best cook, but he’d done the best he could without Milah around to cook anymore. And the ship hadn’t had much to offer by way of good cooking either. Besides, he was the newest crew member, and always got last servings, which were cooled at best after the rest of the crew was served.   
  
After he finished, the barmaid came and cleared his plate and Bae was left to look around some more while he waited. He saw Killian in deep conversation with the man in the corner, and thought that was a good sign, that the man had something they could use. His thoughts were interrupted by a curtain of blonde hair blocking his view. Bae looked up in time to see a girl sitting down in the chair to his left with a smile.  
  
“Hi there. I’m Amelia. What’s your name?” She asked politely. She was older than Bae, but he couldn’t be sure how much older. “Oh. Hi. I’m Baelfire.” He smiled back. Movement on his other side caught his attention and he looked to see another girl, one with dark hair, sitting at his right. “Baelfire? That sounds heroic, doesn’t it Sister?” She asked, glancing to Amelia.   
  
Amelia giggled. “It does.” She nodded. “This is my sister, Hannah.” She explained. “Nice to meet you both.” Baelfire said, looking back and forth between the two girls. “How old are you?” Hannah asked sweetly, scooting her chair just a bit closer to Bae. “Fifteen.” He answered, and the girls giggled again before Amelia spoke up. “I knew you were about fifteen. My sister thought you were younger. So Baelfire, we saw the man that you came in with. Is he your father?” She asked.  
  
“No. He’s the captain of the ship-” “Oh the ship! You’re a sailor?” Hannah interrupted excitedly before Bae could finish. “I should have known.” She smiled, but Bae kind of shrugged. “Well not really. I’m only-” “Not a sailor? A pirate then?” Amelia interrupted that time, with a sneaky smile, scooting her own chair closer and leaning onto the table closer to Bae still. “I… Um.” Baelfire stammered, not sure if he was supposed to tell people he worked for pirates or not.   
  
“It must be so exciting, living a life of adventure like that.” Hannah said, leaning on the table and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “Tell us a story, Baelfire?” She asked, and Amelia scoffed at her sister. “He just got into town, Sister, I’m sure he doesn’t want to sit around and talk. You’re looking for something more.. Fun. Aren’t you Baelfire?” She asked, reaching to twirl a piece of Bae’s hair in her fingers. He watched her hand, laughing a little. He wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention at all.   
  
“I’m not supposed to leave. Captain’s orders.” Baelfire shrugged, and the girls pretended to pout, but soon giggled once more, Amelia still playing with Bae’s hair and soon Hannah running her fingers over his jacket collar. “Your coat is nice, makes you look just like I would imagine a pirate looking. Very rugged, and kind of dangerous but also very handsome.” She said as she traced the stitching. Baelfire realized then just how close they had gotten. It was a bit overwhelming, and all he could do was chuckle. “We’ve made him blush Hannah, isn’t that adorable?” Amelia laughed, moving her hand further into Bae’s hair and scooting ever closer still. Then he felt another hand on his shoulder, only this one much rougher than theirs had been.  
  
Killian pulled Baelfire up from his chair. Bae looked up, startled as he was pulled to his feet. He looked from Killian to the girls, who looked equally shocked. “We’re leaving.” Killian said, letting go of Bae’s jacket. Baelfire looked confused, but gave the captain a little nod. He looked at the girls he’d been speaking to, but they were both already out of their seats and walking away laughing amongst themselves and leaving Bae feeling quite embarrassed. Killian stopped at the bar to pay for Bae’s meal and then, making sure Bae was following, left the tavern.  
  
It was dark as they left, and Bae remembered what Killian said about sticking close, but Killian was walking fast, his steps hard like he was angry. Baelfire was angry himself but he wasn’t stomping around about it. “What was that in there?” He called out to Killian, who was several paces ahead of him. “They were just being friendly.”

  
Killian shook his head, giving a harsh laugh. “That was hardly _friendly_. Girls like that, they’re trouble. They go looking for the next sailor to come to port in hopes to be taken away from their boring lives. They’ll tell you anything you want to hear. I told you to keep your wits about you in there and you ignored it.” He said as he walked through the dark streets. Baelfire glared at Killian’s back. “You don’t know that, you don’t know them.” He answered back. “And neither do you.” Killian said over his shoulder.   
  
“So is this how it’s going to be always? I’m not allowed to talk to anyone? Only you can have conversations with people?” Baelfire called again. It was Baelfire’s turn to shake his head, muttering under his breath. One word in particular Killian was able to pick out from the mumbles. Jealous. That’s the word he was looking for. He wasn’t angry that Baelfire was chatting with some girls. But they were touching him, giggling with him, leaning in close to his boy. His boy. He wasn’t allowed to play with Bae’s hair, why should they be? With this conflict seemingly resolved in his mind, Killian whirled around, nearly crashing into Bae in the dark.  
  
He grabbed Bae’s coat and pulled him again, this time into a small alley where no light could reach them. Before Baelfire could make a sound Killian’s lips were crushed against his, and the teen gasped. He felt Killian touching him, his hand moving through Bae’s hair and then back down his chest to grasp at his jacket again. Once Baelfire’s mind caught up and he realized what was going on, he grabbed Killian and pulled him closer still, stumbling backwards against the alley wall and bringing Killian with him.   
  
With Killian’s hand wandering all over and his lips moving against Bae’s, Baelfire found himself in a blissful haze. He wasn’t sure how long they stood there, kissing and touching and grabbing at each other. He was panting when Killian reluctantly released his lips. They still held each other, neither one sure they wanted to let go just yet. Baelfire could barely make out Killian’s features in the dark, but he was almost certain he could hear the man’s heart pounding. Or maybe it as his own. It was hard to tell. “The ship. It’ll be empty tonight.” Baelfire said, smoothing out Killian’s vest where he’d grabbed it and licking his swollen lips, still breathing a bit heavily. “Aye.” Killian answered with a nod, putting Baelfire’s hair back into place as well as he could in the dark. And without another word, the two of them separated and left the alley to return to the street, both their paces rivaling each other’s in their journey to get back to the safety of The Jolly Roger.


	6. Don't Talk About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after conversations are rarely good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was so long in the making! I kind of had to move across country. Twice.

When Killian woke up the next morning, he was careful not to disturb Baelfire as he got up and dressed. He left the boy asleep and went above deck to begin getting the ship ready to leave. Some of the men had already arrived back, others were slowly arriving here and there. A boy pulled up to the docks on a horse pulled wagon. He got a box down from the load and took it to the ship, asking for the Captain. When Killian introduced himself, the boy revealed that it was Bae’s new jacket, and that his father, the tailor, asked him to deliver it.   
  
Killian opened the box and looked at the jacket, holding it up in the sun. It was very nice indeed. The fabric they’d picked would look wonderful on Bae, he thought to himself. “Is that mine?” Killian heard from behind him, turning to see a sleepy looking Baelfire rubbing his eyes and coming around to his side of the deck. “Aye.” Killian answered with a nod, holding it out for him to take. He pulled some money from his pouch and gave it to the boy, with a bit extra for his delivering it. The boy thanked him and ran off to his wagon.  
  
“It looks good. Worth the money.” He remarked, seeing Bae running his fingers over the detailed stitching and shiny new buttons. It was much better than his old clothes. “Try it on already.” Killian said, taking the new jacket so Bae could take his borrowed one off. Bae undid the belt and the buttons of his jacket before sliding them both off and trading Killian for the new jacket. He pulled it on and stretched his arms a bit. It had enough room for him to move around in it, and still fit nicely. “How does it feel?” Killian asked as Bae buttoned the front buttons and smoothed them out.  
  
“Good.” Bae nodded, stretching his arms once more. “I like it.” He nodded, looking up at Killian with a little smile. “Thank you.” He said, and Killian nodded. “You’re welcome.” He answered. “Every pirate needs proper clothes. Now you’re official.” He smiled, leaving the box on deck and walking up the steps to the helm of the ship. Bae followed along. “Now I’m official? I wasn’t for the whole three weeks I was here before?” Bae laughed, leaning against the side of the ship while Killian fiddled with some of his instruments.   
  
While it was quiet, Killian decided he should probably mention what had happened the night before, and see how Baelfire felt about it. It wasn’t exactly how he’d planned for it to go and he didn’t want Bae to think that was the reason he’d taken him onto the ship, even if Bae’s looks had been part of Killian’s decision in the first place.   
  
“About last night.” Killian began without looking over to Bae, who almost audibly flinched at the mention of it. “Please don’t do that.” Bae said quickly. The Captain looked over curiously. “Do what?” He asked. Bae couldn’t have any idea what he meant to say. “Don’t talk about it. I just… I mean if I was terrible I’m sorry. I hadn’t ever really… before, and I wasn’t really prepared so you don’t have to tell me-” “Baelfire.” Killian interrupted. Bae blinked. “What?” The boy asked. Killian looked both puzzled and amused. “First, it wasn’t terrible. Second, I just thought you might like to know that, well, you aren’t required to do that. It’s not part of your job.”  
  
Had Killian been any other pirate on the sea, that would certainly be part of Bae’s job as a cabin boy. He was to do what he was told. Everything he was told. No matter what it was. But Killian hadn’t intended to have him aboard for that purpose. “Oh.” Bae said simply, looking to his left out at the sea. Once again Killian was caught off guard by the boy’s features. His hair gently blowing in the breeze and the sun lighting his perfect, soft skin. He was too beautiful for this world, like something in a painting that hung on the walls of a Monarch’s castle.  
  
“We’ll be setting sail shortly. The men are all accounted for. Is there anything you want from town before we leave?” Killian asked Bae, deciding to drop the subject to avoid anymore embarrassment on the boy’s part. Bae turned back to Killian, thinking for a minute before shaking his head. “No. I’m fine.” Killian nodded, and called to his bosun to prepare to set sail.   
  
“What should I do?” Bae asked as the men started moving about the ship. There wasn’t much to be done really, Killian thought. Though there was one final detail that needed to be completed. Killian glanced up at the mast, seeing that the mail sail was still rolled up. “Time to learn to climb.” He smiled. Before Bae could protest, Killian called over Roy, the smallest man on the crew. “Show young Baelfire how to get up into the rigging and let loose the sails.” The captain instructed. Roy nodded and motioned for Bae to follow. Killian stayed at the wheel and watched as the man lead Baelfire to the mast and started directing him.   
  
“First, ye got to take off that coat. You’ll hang up there on that before you know it. Climb up here,” He said gruffly, slapping the rails of the deck, “then you swing your leg o’er here and climb up the mast. At the top, just let loose the hooks that hold the ropes and the sail’ll drop. Don’t drop with it. The ship’s not good fer catchin’ people. Then climb back down the way ye came.” Roy said, then stepped aside without so much as a demonstration for Bae to get to work.   
  
Baelfire looked at Killian questioningly, to see the Captain grinning and turning away. Roy wasn’t the best teacher, and it wasn’t a secret. But Bae decided not to give up completely yet. It was part of his job, and he wasn’t going to at least try. So he took his jacket off, hanging it over a barrel before he started climbing. He got up onto the rail of the quarter deck and reached over, hooking his leg around the mast and taking a minute to breathe deep before he jumped over the rest of the way.  
  
It was like climbing a tree, he kept repeating to himself. Fun, nothing to worry about. Except for the hard wooden floor waiting for him if he fell. But other than that, fun. Bae reached out for the boom, hoping to use it as leverage as he’d seen Roy do plenty of times. The deckhand would have been done by now if it had been left to him. It took all his might for Bae to get up the few feet that he did. It wasn’t lie climbing a tree. He was wrong. It was like climbing a mountain. “I can’t go any further. There’s nothing to hold onto.” He said, looking down at Roy. “Use yer legs. Shimmy on up ‘er boy.” Roy instructed.   
  
Bae had wanted to hear Roy tell him to come down, but instead got ore instruction. He sighed, then took on  determined mindset. He tightened his legs as much as he could around the mast and pulled himself up with his arms. Another difficult struggle. Three more times and Bae was exhausted, but he’d made it just within reach of the sail. An audience had gathered at the bottom, watching to see how he did. Some of them were handing over lost gold wagered on how high Bae would get before falling or giving up.  
  
The teen reached out for the first hook closest to the mast and undid it, watching the rope unravel and fall. He stretched out further, and pulled on the second hook. Just as it let loose, Bae’s grip on the mast faltered and he slid. He clung to the mast and stopped his premature decent, but not before thoroughly terrifying himself. “I can’t do anymore!” He called down.   
  
Seeing the near slip, Killian had joined the crew at the bottom of the mast. “Alright Bae. You did good enough on a first try. Come on down. Slowly.” He called up, with a few of the men chuckling as he emphasized the slowly part. Bae didn’t even know how he was supposed to get down. The same way he got up there, he supposed, it just seemed like a difficult task. He had to try though. It was bad enough he’d failed to complete his task. He couldn’t also ask to be rescued. He would lose all of the respect he’d gained from the crew, which wasn’t even a lot yet.   
  
Bae tightened his told and scooted down slowly, the same way he had climbed up but in reverse. His legs, then his arms, back and forth as he inched his way closer to the bottom. After a few nail biting minutes, he was able to reach the railing with his foot, and jumped down the rest of the way. He stepped aside as Roy jumped up to finish the job, and felt Killian’s hand on his shoulder. “No need to be disappointed in yourself, m’boy. You got farther than most of these lot thought you would. And higher than a lot could climb themselves.” Killian smiled, leading Baelfire back to the other side of the ship.   
  
Baelfire picked up his jacket and slipped it back onto his arms before sitting down on a crate near the wheel. “It was harder than I thought. I couldn’t pull myself up anymore.” He explained. Killian nodded as Roy finished with the hooks and slid back down the mast gracefully, lading on his feet at the bottom and signaling the Captain. “It requires a lot of muscle in your arms and legs. You’ll work up to it eventually. He’s had years of practice, that’s why he’s so good. You’ll get there too.” Killian said encouragingly. Knowing Bae, he could do anything he set his mind to. He’d already proven to be quite stubborn.   
  
The men pulled the ropes holding the ship to the dock loose and pulled the ramp up as the wind caught the sails and Killian started steering the ship away from town. “Where are we going?” Bae asked. “I didn’t get to ask last night if you got any good information.” Killian set the wheel in the right direction and turned to look at the youth. “To a nice fat payday called The Peony. It’ll be arriving here in this port in just a few days. And if we’re lucky, she’ll run into us first.” He smirked.  
  
Bae gathered he meant a ship by the way he spoke. They were going after a ship. They were going to do actual pirate business. He wasn’t sure how to handle that news. “What kind of ship is it?” He asked, curious and wondering if there was any answer that would make him feel better about them attacking it. “It’s a military ship, it carried the payroll for the soldiers. The man I spoke to last night told me they make a killing even though there’s no war to be fought. So rest assured, they can do without it.” Killian answered, knowing what Baelfire’s worries would be by the reluctance to the idea Bae had shown when he’d first arrived.   
  
The fact that the military was paid in whatever kingdom they were in was an interesting fact to Bae. In his home, people were forced to fight, and only the highest ranking officers were paid. Maybe it was because his kingdom wasn’t as rich as this one, he thought to himself as they sailed. As the crew fell into their routine, with Killian busy at the wheel, Bae got a few moments to think. He looked at Killian from behind, wondering to himself about the night before. It had been spur of the moment. He was just egging Killian on with the jealousy jokes but when it had come down to it, and he’d turned out to be right, well, Bae had really liked it. Was that weird? He thought maybe it was. He had liked how angry and possessive the Captain had gotten seeing those girls flirting with him. Bae hadn’t even realized he was that attracted to the Captain until he had his lips all over him.   
  
“Well, I could wait until your done daydreaming I suppose.” Killian said. Bae blinked and looked around. Killian had turned around and was staring at him. “Sorry?” Bae said, sitting up straight, and Killian laughed. “I said, come over here and I can show you how to steer the ship if you’d like.” He repeated, waiting for Bae’s answer. “Oh!” Bae gasped, standing up from the barrel. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled, stepping over to the wheel. The Captain laughed and stepped aside, taking Bae’s hand and placing it on the wheel. He stood behind him and guided his other hand to the wheel as he began explaining the workings of the ship while Bae got lost in the warm feelings he got being in the Captain’s arms once more.


	7. The Peony

The transformation of the captain and his crew was quite sudden, Bae noted as he looked around at them. They were all huddled in the Captain’s quarters around a map, with Killian pointing here and there as he gave his orders. The Peony was close, they’d spotted her on the horizon just a few hours ago, and would be within firing range in just a few hours more.   
  
The crew had gone from lounging about one day, to preparing for a battle the next. The deck was full of swords and pistols and various other weapons. They really did use just about anything they could find. Men were sharpening this and polishing that. The few cannons that were on board were being prepared. And Killian had gone from relatively calm, to anxious and calculating. When he wasn’t on deck with his spyglass watching the approaching ship, he was in his cabin, making estimates with his map and his instruments.   
  
Bae had his orders, just like the rest of the crew. He was to help in any way asked of him until they were within firing range. Then he was to go below decks, down to the hold. Killian explained that it was the least likely spot to get hit if The Peony were to fire back. That thought hadn’t occurred to Baelfire until that moment. The possibility that they would be attacked in return, that some of them could be harmed, even killed in the process, was a scary one. Bae knew he would be no help above deck during the actual fight, but he was also dreading the moment he would have to go below. His nerves would drive him insane down there while he waited to hear the outcome of the attack.    
  
While they prepared, Bae was running back and forth across the ship, up and down the stairs, everywhere it seemed as he helped the men prepare. With one hour left, they cleared the deck of anything they couldn’t hurt someone with. Bae was left to do a lot of that, carrying things back below decks and storing them in whatever space he could find in his haste. When everything was done, he rejoined the crew on deck as they all stood silent, watching the approaching target inch closer and closer.  
  
“Start to bring us about, Alonzo.” Killian ordered from his spot on the quarter deck. Alonzo nodded and began to turn the wheel, getting them into the perfect firing position while they waited. Bae felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Killian. “Follow me.”  
  
Baelfire followed the captain below deck, where the older man stopped in his quarters and brought something to Bae. “Take this with you.” He said, holding out a sheathed saber. “I sharpened it myself this morning. I want you to take it to the hold with you. Just in case.” He instructed as he handed it over. Bae took it, his nerves causing his hands to shake just the slightest as he gripped it’s handle. “You know all the men on our crew. If someone you don’t know finds you, you use this. Understand?” The captain asked, returning his hand to Bae’s shoulder.  
  
Bae blinked, swallowing hard as he looked at the blade. He didn’t know if he could do what Killian was asking him. “Baelfire.” Killian interrupted his thoughts. “If you don’t kill them first, they will kill you.” He said seriously. “They won’t care that you’re young, or that you don’t have any part in the fighting. As soon as we fire on them, everyone on this ship becomes their enemy and they will try to take down as many of us as they can. Promise me, Bae, that you will defend yourself if you have to.”  
  
Killian needed that promise, even if Bae couldn’t keep it. He wouldn’t be able to focus on the fight if he was preoccupied with worrying over Baelfire. He’d never had this problem before, so he wasn’t quite sure how he would actually do until he was right in the middle of it. Losing crew members was something he knew was possible, and had gone through before. They weren’t easy losses, but it was an accepted risk that they all took. But now, with Baelfire, it wasn’t just another crew member. He cared for Bae, his emotions were involved, and they were making it difficult to do much at all.  
  
Finally, Baelfire nodded, and looked up at Killian. “I promise.” He said quietly, hooking the weapon to his belt. Killian sighed in relief. It would help ease his mind knowing Bae had the extra protection. Though if things went his way, none of their men would make it on board his ship’s deck, let alone down below it. Killian’s hand moved from Bae’s shoulder to cup the young man’s cheek softly. “Time to go.” He announced softly before letting his hand fall away again. He started to turn toward the stairs when Bae stopped him.  
  
“Wait.” Bae said, grabbing Killian’s coat before he could get away. When the captain turned back, Bae stood up on his toes and pressed a soft kiss to the other’s lips. It surprised Killian, but he recovered quickly and returned the gesture, pulling the young man closer and savoring the kiss just a minute longer than he should have while preparing for a fight. When they separated, Bae smiled and fixed the collar of Killian’s coat. “Come let me know when we’ve won.” Bae said as he smiled, then turned to head through the crew’s cabin and make his way to the hold. Killian took a deep breath, his lips twitching into something resembling a smile as he turned to the steps again. It was just a small boost of confidence, but much appreciated.  
  
Baelfire climbed down into the hold, doing exactly as Killian said. He went as low as possible, and shifted things to put as many things between him and the hull of the ship as possible. Another ‘just in case’ instruction. The Peony probably wouldn’t return fire. If they did, their canon balls would lose momentum in the water before even penetrating the hull. If they happened to get through the water and the hull, whatever crates and barrels Baelfire stacked up would stop whatever fight they had left in them. Once they were stacked, Bae sat down on one of the smaller crates, his new weapon in hand, and he began to wait.  
  
Above deck, Killian started riling his men for he fight. He reminded them of the riches this ship carried, reminded them how much would be theirs if they succeeded, reminded them that the amount of money they would get could buy quite a lot of rum, and quite a few women. Their cheers grew louder as he went on, loud enough for Bae to hear from his hiding spot. Alonzo monitored the position of The Peony as the captain yelled, but he knew Killian was watching it as well.  
  
His timing was perfect, as usual, and his speech ended just in time for them to fire. Killian took one last look through his spyglass. They were in luck, or so it seemed. Either the enemy ship didn’t know they were under attack, or they didn’t have enough men to defend them, because Killian saw just a handful of men on the deck. He closed his spyglass and slipped it in his pocket, then pulled his sword free of it’s sheath. “Fire!” He yelled, followed by another eruption of cheers from the men, and the echoes of canon blast.  
  
Baelfire jumped when the canon’s were fired, startled by the noise. The sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to listen as much as he could between the blasts so he could have at least some vague idea of what was happening. His knuckles were white as he gripped the saber, not wanting to accidentally drop it and lose it among the cargo. He heard Killian shouting another order, but the words were too muffled to make out.  
  
Their shots hit their target, ending the crew of the enemy ship running for cover. Killian ordered the men to reload as The Peony drifted closer still, with no signs of returning the attack. “Hold!” He commanded as he watched to see what the other crew was going to do. The rest of the crew watched as well, as the ship closed in. There was no one on deck anymore. They were hiding. “Hard to port, Alonzo.” Killian commanded. Alonzo pulled the wheel tight, causing Jolly to turn even more with just feet between her and the opposite ship.   
  
The hulls of the ships rubbed against each other, which almost had Bae panicking. It was much louder below deck than it was above. In a Hail Mary attempt from the other crew, as soon as the pirates began to board, they all rushed out at once, charging them with their weapons held high. The pirates were ready, and swords clashed as the two crews surged into each other on the deck of The Peony. Those who hadn’t made it to the other ship stood high on the gunwale of The Jolly Roger, firing pistols at enemy crewmen from their positions since they couldn’t get into the fight. Men began falling, and it was clear to Killian that they pirates had them outnumbered at least two to one. He locked swords with an angry looking bosun. Killian bared his teeth as he shoved against the bigger man before throwing his sword just enough to get an advantage. His sword went through the other man’s gut, and as he turned, Killian’s hook was buried into his back. The captain pulled his sword free and the man’s body fell limp on the deck. 

Others joined him in his fate, and soon the enemy captain emerged, his hands up in their air with a white handkerchief clutched in one fist. What was left of his crew dropped their weapons. Killian approached the other captain, his sword still at the ready. The other captain knelt, holding his sword out for Killian to take. They were surrendering. Killian put his sword away and took the other’s, and his crew cheered loudly. The Peony was defeated.  
  
The captain and his crew were taken to their hold, and locked inside while Killian’s men went about ransacking the ship. They took food, clothing, jewels, weapons, whatever was useful. Then finally, the enemy captain was brought from the hold, and took Killian to his quarters where he unlocked a large trunk. He opened the lid, exposing what was probably close to two thousand gold pieces. More loud cheers echoed through the ship as his men caught sight of their bounty. The trunk was closed again and carried over to Jolly.   
  
When the damage was surveyed, Killian counted a total of three men lost, while The Peony’s crew had taken a hit of five. His men’s bodies were carried back to his ship, and the captain and crew of The Peony were left with an empty ship. As they parted ways and sailed off, the crew set out to begin cleaning up the mess that was their deck. Their dead were identified and covered up for the time being. The treasures were taken to Killian’s quarters to be stored until it was time to divide up.   
  
While they recovered from the excitement of their victory, Killian went do fetch Bae. “Baelfire?” He called once the hatch to the hold was open. “Come on out.” He called again, and after a moment, Baelfire peeked around from the side of a stack of crates just to make sure it was Killian’s voice he heard before exposing himself completely. His ears were still ringing a bit from the noise, so he couldn’t be sure. Seeing Killian, he smiled and sighed a big breath of relief. Killian helped him up out of the hold.   
  
“We won?” Bae asked excitedly. “Aye, we did.” Killian nodded. “My tip was right. And we got lucky, it wasn’t heavily guarded at all.” He explained as they walked through the cabin and up above deck. Baelfire observed the scene before him. He could see The Peony in the distance as they sailed away from it. His gaze moved to the men on deck. Some were resting, some attending to the wounded, and chattering among themselves about the fight they’d just endured. Then he noticed the canvas covered bodies on the deck. His eyes grew wide and he instinctively searched the faces he saw to see who was missing before turning to Killian.  
  
“Three of ours.” Killian said, seeing just what had Bae in a stir. “Cortley, Zeke, and Dennis.” Killian listed the names of the men they’d lost for Bae. Bae nodded sullenly, glancing to the bodies again. “And them?” He asked, nodding to The Peony. “Five. But their ship is intact. What’s left of them can sail home.” He explained, hoping it would be of some comfort to Baelfire. Bae nodded again. “I’m going to go help.” The teen announced, and headed off to help. Killian watched over as he helped some of the men move things and clean up the deck, and helped a few others dress their wounds. Smee could only do so much on his own, being the only one with minimal medical knowledge, so having a second set of hands was helpful.   
  
Killian and Alonzo went back to his quarters to begin the task of counting. By the time they were finished, they had solid numbers to give their crew, who were all bandaged and filling up on rum and supper. Killian gave the good news, earning some hearty cheers from the men as they ate, and announced they were heading back to port so it could be sorted and spent to their hearts desires. After supper, the men gathered on deck again so the members they’d lost could be given proper burials at sea. Once finished, they dispersed again to wait out the time it would take to dock.  
  
The next safe port was just a few hours away. They couldn’t stop in the same kingdom they had just robbed, that just wouldn’t be smart. So Killian made sure to pick one in the next territory, and they set their course. Upon arrival, Killian returned to his quarters and one by one, the men came to collect their earnings. Bae sat on the window ledge and watched as he handed out wages. The crew scattered throughout the town once their pockets were full and soon the only cuts left were Alonzo, who got a share and a half as first mate, and Killian, who got three shares for himself. Killian pulled out a leather pouch from one of his desk drawers and scooped the last, smallest pile into it. He pulled the strings tight, and handed it over to Bae.  
  
“What’s this?” Bae asked as he took the pouch. “I… I didn’t fight.” He said, confused as to why he was getting a cut of the treasure. “You don’t have to.” Killian said, sorting his own gold as Alonzo took his share and excused himself. “Every member of the crew is paid, no matter how big or small their part on the crew is. Cabin boys get half a share.” Killian stuck most of his prize into a small trunk and locked it up tight, keeping a smaller amount in his coin purse. “That’s eighty gold pieces. Try not to spend it all at once.” Killian offered with a smile.  
  
Bae’s eyes grew huge again. “Eighty?” He said, whispering as if saying it too loud would make it disappear. He was fairly sure he’d never even seen Rumple with that much gold in his life. It was enough to make his head spin. Killian chuckled at his reaction. “It’s quite the profitable business, piracy, as long as you do it right. Now, I intend to find an inn, and get some rest. Would you like to join me? And in the morning we can go see what the market has to offer.”  
  
After staring at the pouch he held in his hands, Bae looked up and nodded. He had no words at that very moment, still baffled at the fact that he possessed so much money. And to think, he’d gotten the smallest amount. Bae slipped down off the windowsill and looked around the room. Guessing what he was after, Killian dug a small box out from one of his shelves and handed it over, along with the key to it. Baelfire thanked him, and transferred his gold into it, copying Killian’s moves and keeping just a small amount in his pouch to take with him. The captain lead the way above deck and out onto the dock. With Bae at his side, they headed into town to find an inn and get a good night’s sleep.  
  



End file.
